Essay: Handicapped Super Heroes: Wonder?
by Mark Meredith
Summary: I bet the average man doesn't know that there's ever been a Wonder Man. Most people could get that question wrong if anybody got the question right that is! The story begins, 1939. When SuperMan Kal got Mr. Kent's own comic book an accountant immediately quit working at D.C. inc., and started working for another comic company. The other comic book company the accountant worked.
1. Chapter 1

Apprx. Word Cnt. 1,400

2014:

Disposable Copy

Essay: Handicapped Super Heroes: Wonder Man?

by

Mark Walt Meredith

I bet the average man doesn't know that there's ever been a Wonder Man. Most people could get that question wrong if anybody got the question right that is! The story begins, 1939.

When SuperMan Kal got Mr. Kent's own comic book an accountant immediately quit working at D.C. inc., and started working for another comic company. The other comic book company the accountant worked for put out a comic about Wonder Man. The front cover of this new comic magazine about Wonder Man practically said the exact same things that Mr. Kent's-Kal's first issue said. The first issue of SuperMan said on the cover, **64 pages! **

**The complete story of the daring strength/exploits of the one, and only Superman. **

The first issue of Wonder Comics wrote on its own cover, "Every month featuring 14 pages of the daring superhuman exploits of the Wonder Man, 64 pages of thrills in full color." The comic magazine of Wonder Man's had been put out too soon after Kent Super-Man's first issue, and it was obvious the accountant had plagiarized the comic book called SuperMan. D.C. Inc. successfully sued, and Wonder Man's comics stopped being put out. This legal action was done when super hero comics were first invented, and perhaps back then putting out a crime-fighter's comic book by another comic book company would be plagiarism, but after the success of Super-man Mr. Kent's El's comic books, D.C. Inc. started making other super heroes in the tradition of Kal-El.

The Spectre was a ghost that wore a cape, and hood, and flew like Kent-Kal. The Crimson Avenger was a superhero that wore a cape. Bat-man Bruce Wayne was a vigilante that wore a cape, tights. Alan Scott the Green Lantern I was a conductor of a powerful locomotive that wore a mask, and had a cape, could fly.

Even back then in Super-man Mr. Kent's El's first appearance Joseph Schuster showed Kent-Kal outrunning a locomotive. Jay Garrick the Flash had a lightning bolt insignia on his chest: had super-speed as Super-man did: wore boots as Super-man had. Wonder Woman was a female counterpart to Super-man who instead of the prefix Super- had the word Wonder in front of Diana Wonder Woman Prince's name! Doctor Fate was a caped Super man that was magical, had great strength, and had the Clark Kentish name secret identity of Kent Nelson!

Hawkman Carter Hall wore shorts, and tights, could fly. Al Rothstein the Atom had nuclear strength, and could channel nuclear blasts through his fists, wore tights, and shorts. Soon Fawcett Comics had created Captain Marvel, and coincidentally Marvel Comics came up with Captain America, and the Human Torch. Super-heroes became more of a trend in comic books than it had been once merely plagiarism.

By the early 60's, there was Marvel Comic's Spiderman who had super strength. There was Marvel Comics' The Rampaging Hulk who technically was merely a monstrous SuperMan with super strength. The first class of X-Men had one each of SuperMan's powers. The Angel could fly, Cyclops had eye-blasts, Jean Grey the Phoenix could telekinetically lift boulders, and Iceman had freeze-breath.

Anthony Stark Iron Man had rocket boots, iron skin, and fired beams from the palms in his gauntlets. Matthew Murdoch Daredevil had super-senses like SuperMan. In an Avengers comic in the 60's, Stan Lee thought he'd created the first Wonder Man, and by that time in comic's history he hadn't even gotten sued for creating a mystery man called Wonder Man. Lee's Wonder Man was different enough from Super-man that SuperMan's comics hadn't sued Lee.

Simon Williams was the youngest son of Sanford Williams who sold weapons with his own company during a war. Williams was un-athletic, and studious, and worked in his father's company while his brother went off to make money investing in businesses Eric's own way. Eric was, and became successful investing in criminal businesses, being the alpha dog bad boy he was. Williams stayed in his little position in his father's company, him being the quiet, ineffectual one.

When Williams's father died, Eric refused to take over as leader of Williams Innovations. The meek son had to take over as the leader of the company. Under Williams' inexpert guidance, the company Williams Innovations lost a lot of money, and Williams might lose the company if he didn't do something drastic. Williams asked Eric, his brother for business advice, and his brother suggested Williams could embezzle some money from Williams Innovations, and invest it in one of the illegitimate business empires that Eric did.

If Williams made up the difference that he'd lost in the company everything would be fine once again. The stockholders found out that Williams had stolen their money, and took Williams to trial. He was thrown in jail, and Williams faced a long sentence there. Help came from an unexpected source, though, and unknown beautiful woman posted bail for Williams to be let out.

It was a Scandinavian goddess dressed like a civilian of Earth. It was Amora the Enchantress, and she was sent to recruit Williams strangely enough into the ranks of the Masters of Evil. The Masters was a group of enemies of the super-hero group the Avengers. Williams had lost a-lot of Williams' company money because of a new military weapons company called Stark Industries, and the Masters thought that Williams would be perfect to join them.

Baron Heinrich Zemo, a Nazi scientist from World War II whom was enemy to Captain America had sent the Enchantress from a jungle base in South America. Zemo asked Williams to be a test subject in an experiment to give Williams super-powers to show up Tony Stark. Zemo thought the convict Williams would be perfect for the experiment, and this convict having nowhere to go agreed to the tests. After taking disabilitating chemical treatments, and Zemo giving Williams those radiation treatment exposures of ion beams he (Williams) had steel-hard skin, and superstrength.

He was given a costume (assumably Williams favorite colors) of red, and green, and as he displayed his own new strength Zemo told the Enchantress that Williams was now Wonder Man. Zemo went on to say that the experiment would slow down Wonder Man's Mr. Williams' system until he died unless given an antidote, thus insuring his loyalty. When Williams objected to this just said, Zemo told Williams that Williams couldn't do a thing about Zemo, now. Williams was told that Wonder Man Mr. Williams would join the Avengers, and then betray them whether Williams liked it or not.

The Masters attack the Avengers team, and Williams pretended to rush to their aid. Williams mauled a ray gun out of Zemo's grasp rushing to the heroes' aid. Wonder Man then pretended to punch Executioner, another super villain. The Enchantress used a spell so that the police would forget that he would need to go back to jail.

Wonder Man told Thor, Tony Stark, the Wasp, and Giant-Man that Williams was a new super hero named Wonder Man. Tony Stark, Giant-Man, Thor, and Wasp inducted Williams into the Avengers, and one day the Avengers fought the Masters, Wonder Man turning on Tony Stark, Donald Blake Thor, Wasp, and Giant-Man, midbattle. After the battle Zemo ordered the Avengers slaughtered on the spot. Wonder Man was not told that the Avengers were going to be killed at that point but Zemo told Wonder Man that Williams would do nothing to stop Zemo, the Enchantress, and the Executioner or Wonder Man would die.

Williams fought the Masters single-handedly, and then led the Avengers in routing the super criminals. Immediately after, Wonder Man died as Tony Stark cradled Williams' limp body. Wonder Man told Anthony Stark as Wonder Man died that Wonder Man was happy to know that his last deed on Earth was a noble one.

- - -30- - -


	2. Chapter 2

Approximate Word Count 2,100

2014,

Disposable Copy

HANDICAPPED SUPER HEROES, FREDERICK

FREEMAN, SHAZAM JUNIOR

by

Mark W. Meredith

I am making a gambit that one doesn't really think that a partially paralyzed 13 year

old boy with a broken spine could be a super powered hero: that would be a bet that on all counts: I would win. There is a superhero out there today that uses a crutch, and has a limp: Frederick Freeman: was a friend of a boy named Billy Batson. Young Mr. Freeman: was a fan of Captain Marvel: wanting to meet Marvel: when little did young Mr. Freeman: know that young Mr. Freeman: already had met Marvel: because Marvel: was in truth young Mr. Freeman's: best friend Bill Batson. Mr. Freeman's: an orphan like Batson: because young Mr. Freeman's: parents were killed in a boating accident.

Young Mr. Freeman: loved boating though, and if a horse bucks us off then get right back in the saddle because young Mr. Freeman: _lived_ with young Mr. Freeman's: grandpa, and they often went fishing with him some Saturday morns. One of those Saturday morns Marvel: was high above Fawcett City above the clouds in a spacecraft fighting the Captain Nazi: who had just been unfrozen from World War II. At that point Batson: Captain Marvel: was Nazi's: archenemy, and Batson: finished the battle punching Nazi: unconscious, Nazi: being defeated fell off the star-craft, and plunged to the earth. Later Nazi: tumbled to earth plummeting, splashing into a body of water next to young Mr. Freeman: in his fishing rowboat.

Meredith-2 'ROES, FREDERICK FREEMAN, SHAZAM JUNIOR

Nazi: plunged from heaven, and young Mr. Freeman: thought that it could only be young Mr. Freeman's: hero-Marvel! Young Mr. Freeman: jumped feet first into the water near the boat to help the person up into the boat, and as young Mr. Freeman: got back into the boat, and young Mr. Freeman's: grandfather, and young Mr. Freeman: stood on both sides of Nazi: to help Nazi: stand. Hunched over gaining Nazi's: composure Nazi: thanked them by grabbing young Mr. Freeman's: grandfather. Moreover, throwing young Mr. Freeman senior left-handed: killing young Mr. Freeman's: granddad.

Nazi: thanked Mr.-Freeman: by beating young Mr. Freeman: into a body-cast, and lashing out with a fist to young Mr. Freeman's: back: snapping his spine. Young Mr. Freeman: was put into a full body-cast: put into a hospital: where young Mr. Freeman's: good friends came to visit, and cheer up the embittered young Mr. Freeman: because young Mr. Freeman: was now paralyzed: young Mr. Freeman: was bitter because of the fact that Mr. Freeman: had young Mr. Freeman's: grandfather killed.

Luckily young Mr. Freeman's: friends were Batson: and Mary Batson. Batson: and Mary Batson planned to go in the middle of the night to the hospital. In addition, young Mr. Freeman's: hospital room. After Mr. Freeman: had fallen asleep: after Mary Batson, and Batson: had said.

Meredith-3 'ROES, FREDERICK FREEMAN, SHAZAM JUNIOR

Their individual code words, **Shazam**: and changed. Into the-Captain Marvel Family: Marvel: himself: and Mary Marvel too: when Mary Marvel, and Marvel: arrived. In the middle of the night in the dimly lit hospital's room they sneaked with 's: body out of the hospital, and flew with Mr. Freeman's: sleeping body to the Rock of Eternity Mountain spire-tip that floated at the end of time where Batson: received Batson's: magical powers. The wizard S.h.a.z.a.m. who gave Batson: Batson's: marvel-powers sat upon the wizard S.h.a.z.a.m.'s throne.

The wizard S.h.a.z.a.m. looked downward upon the sleeping young Mr. Freeman's: peaceful face, and told the Marvel Family that the wizard S.h.a.z.a.m. had already given all of the wizard S.h.a.z.a.m.'s magickal superpowers to Batson: and anybody whom was a brother or sister to Batson.

The wizard S.h.a.z.a.m. stated the immutable fact that he couldn't grant young Mr.

Freeman: the magical super powers that the old wizard never used because wizard

S.h.a. . had already granted all of the wizard S.h.a.z.a.m.'s magical super powers to Batson: and any brothers or sisters of Batson's: that said their magickal code word, which was the wizard S.h.a.z.a.m.'s **_name._** Mary Marvel-Mary-Batson, and Batson: - figured out what S.h.a.z.a.m. the wizard was trying to say by reading in between the lines, and figuring out the riddles the wizard S.h.a.z.a.m. was talking in. Wizard S.h.a.z.a.m. had given Batson: and Mary Marvel the same super hero's powers that wizard Shazam never used. Nevertheless, Batson: - and Mary Marvel-Mary-Batson could give 33 percent of their power they use to young : Batson: - and Mary Marvel-Mary-Batson agreed to share their powers with : since Batson: and Mary Marvel were both Captain-Marvels they assigned their name as Mr.-Freeman's: individual magic codeword: to save young .

Meredith-4 'ZAM, JUNIOR

Batson: gently awoke the lying Mr.-Freeman: and Batson: told young Mr.-Freeman: to say Batson's: name. Young Mr. Freeman: whispered, "Marvel.", and a peal of **thunder** drowned out young Mr. Freeman's: words. A magical lightning bolt went through the-Rock of-Eternity, and conducted through the ceiling of the cave as the thunder **_struck_** , and the bolt hit young Mr. Freeman: reducing everything on the ground around young Mr. Freeman: to debris. In the place where young Mr. Freeman: once was now stood Captain Marvel Junior!

Mr. Freeman's: bones were healed, and Frederick Freeman: the Captain Marvel Junior was not paralyzed! Batson: young Mr. Freeman: and Mary Marvel went to find, and destroy the menace of Nazi: who was still on the loose. Batson: Mary Marvel: and young Mr. Freeman: went out looking for Nazi: the new Marvel Family looking for a fight with Nazi. Marvel Family located: Albrecht Krieger's rampage young Mr. Freeman: swooped out of the sky, rammed Nazi: with young Mr. Freeman's: healthy new super strong legs in the lower back of Nazi: an ironic attack upon Nazi: and a _just_ revenge blow.

Nazi: was in agonizing pain it looked like but because of the nature of: Albrecht Krieger's powers: Nazi's: spine was not snapped. Marvel Family had fistfights with Nazi: pummeling, and pounding Nazi: punching Nazi: from every direction at once, and in intervals. Batson: once again was the one with the most experience to one more time pummel Nazi: with a haymaker left cross to his head that knocked Nazi: senseless, and knocked Nazi: out: Nazi: is now the archenemy of the patriotic super powered hero young Mr. Freeman: because of the personal battle between each other. Young Mr.

Meredith-5 'MAN, SHAZAM JUNIOR

Freeman: was still taken care of by young Mr. Freeman's: grandmother but young Mr.

Freeman: felt like young Mr. Freeman: was orphaned twice: one more time all over again.

Marvel Family inducted young Mr. Freeman: into it that helped the fact. That young Mr. Freeman: was orphaned: after a time young Mr. Freeman's: mortal body healed! Moreover, young Mr. Freeman: found that when young Mr. Freeman: called out Mr. Freeman's: own magic code word. A second time that young Mr. Freeman: would change back into a normal young teen again.

In addition, young Mr. Freeman's: legs were paralyzed! In addition, that Mr. Freeman: needed a crutch to walk: young Mr. Freeman: soon began to have feelings. For young Mr. Freeman's: fellow teammate Mary Marvel, and young Mr. Freeman: wanted to be Mary Marvel's boyfriend. Nevertheless, Batson: thought that the idea.

Of Batson's: best friend. Mr. Freeman: dating Batson's: own twin sister Mary Marvel **was gross**: young Mr. Freeman: and Batson: fought over it: Batson: supposedly protecting young Mary Marvel angry: young Mr. Freeman: quit Marvel Family, and went to live in New York, U.S.A. for a fresh new start as a different super hero renaming young Mr. Freeman's: self C.M.3 (for Captain Marvel Three).

Meredith-6 'CAPPED SUPER HEROES, FREDERICK FREEMAN, SHAZAM JUNIOR

Before young Mr. Freeman: met a young woman who was handicapped just like Fred Freeman: (C.M.3.) when a young woman was jumping off a building: young Mr. Freeman: was passing by, and saw her falling: Mr. Freeman: flew by her, and caught her: saving her! Her name was just Amy and she was a young teenage woman who developed multiple personalities as a child. And then her symptoms went away but Amy had even more problems when she became a teenager, and she got her powers: Amy began to be able to absorb electrical energy but Amy couldn't control the electrical energy coming out of Amy's body! In Marvel, comic's super-humans are called mutants, the UltraVerse comics they're called Ultras, and in Superman's universe they've recently established that super humans are called MetaHumans.

It is a mystery where the MetaGene comes from sometimes but Amy's MetaGene kicked in sometime in Amy's early teens, and an inventor took pity on Amy, and built Amy a compact flexible circuitry outfit that could be worn under Amy's clothes, which was thin, and not bulky. Assumable the circuitry would direct the electrical bolts back inside Amy.  **Because of the stress**; the multiple personalities that lay dormant inside Amy came to the fore: Amy was able to: with Amy's power: create electricity versions, and outlines of Amy's lightning, and couldn't control their appearances even with the suit on_. Amy _ was very thankful after she had experienced how scary it really was to fall from a building and considered that she could actually have been dead by that moment.

Meredith-7 'DICAPPED SUPER HEROES, FREDERICK FREEMAN, SHAZAM JUNIOR

Amy suddenly had started to become attracted to young Mr. Freeman. One time after that: when Mr. Freeman: had to call upon young Mr. Freeman's: powers Mr. Freeman: said: young Mr. Freeman's: special magic words, **Marvel**: the magickal **lightning bolt** that gave young Mr. Freeman: the CM super-dense muscles conducted **through young Mr. Freeman**: and partly into Chain-Lightning Amy. The **magickal** lightning bolt supercharged Amy with magical electrons, and the lightning leapt through

_Chain-Lightning's_ body, and partially into the air to form Chain Lightning's multiple personalities. _This_ time Chain-Lightning's multiple personalities**'-forms** were given **solidity** by Mr. Freeman's: magic lightning: the** Inner Child** was a hulking, super-strong **_Mon ster_**: destroying everything; Amber became **ver**_y_ angry, and aggressive; **Id** was a small girl personality that was trapped inside each of the others; and there were more personalities creating pandemonium in the streets.

Together they were a group called Chain Lightning: Amy couldn't control them in solid form and it took help from another crime-fighter from Fawcett Comics: **_the _**vigilante Mister Scarlet to help young Mr. Freeman: to round the multiple personalities all up, and **stop their rampage/riot.**

Suddenly Rich Grayson, the first Robin was looking for any teenage super heroes

Meredith-8 'DICAPPED SUPER HEROES, FREDERICK FREEMAN, SHAZAM JUNIOR

Rich Grayson (Nightwing) could get: to quickly form Teen Titans. When some unknown super heroes: Risk: Fringe: Prysm: the Mad Mod: Omen: Mr. Jupiter: and Argent (II) was beginning to call themselves the Teen Titans 2: Grayson; Timothy Drake, Robin III; Linda Supergirl Danvers and young Mr. Freeman: were rounded up by Grayson. To see these teenagers those thought they were Teen Titans, and see why they called themselves Teen Titans. It turned out that the Atom II was leading a group of half human/alien

teens, and that the newspapers had called them Teen Titans.

Grayson fought beside and Okayed **this** new Teen-Titans, and young Mr. Freeman: decided to join with _this_ new team. Young Mr. Freeman: found a relationship with the

heroine Argent (II), Toni Moretti. Therefore, young Mr. Freeman: finally found a relationship after long time dealing! With his different-ability: ever since young Mr. Freeman: had been **differently-abled**: and dealing.

With the _problems_! Of **the handi capable** all around! Young Mr. Freeman: in young Mr. Freeman's: life: after Teen Titans' series. Ended after a good amount: of time: there came a hip, new team.

Of young teenaged super heroes: named Young Justice that soon graduated: to become the newest version of Teen Titans whom young Mr. Freeman: joined: young Mr. Freeman: was finally reunited one day with the rest of Marvel Family: and they mended their differences: and they re-formed back together: as a team: young Mr. Freeman: **re-gained** his old moniker. Captain Marvel-Junior once again: and-Marvel Family is as powerful. As it once was: again:

Meredith-9 'DICAPPED SUPER HEROES, FREDERICK FREEMAN, SHAZAM JUNIOR

* Continued;*

The End


	3. Chapter 3

Yuri T. Words Count 700

Five Six Grove Road Two Thousand and Fourteen, Yuri T.

MO, WO 71612 _Disposable Copy

Phone Ex. 6822

Last Four Sec. #'s 5064

FREE VERSE POEM: ARTICLE: **HANDY** CAPPED

SUPER HEROES, THE ALIEN PARASITE FROM **SPIDER MAN 3**:

VENOM**?!**

by

Mark Walter Meredith

If one asked the reader if he/she wanted to bet that the black costume parasite alien from Spider-Man's movie series was once a super hero, would you take that bet?

The average person on the street would and that someone would be dead wrong!

The story begins in the late 80's when the story of Spider-Man _3_ happened!

It first started in the end of a _The Web of Spider-Man_ comic book when the writer/artist of Spawn once used to draw The Amazing Spider-Man's comics.

A mysterious weightlifter in an apartment that had Spider-Man articles all over the wall of his apartment was making cameo appearances of one page each in The Amazing Spider-Man's comic books.

Who was this man? moreover, why when he walked through the darkness of the shadowy apartment and into the light; did the shadows still cover his body and make his skin black as pitch?

If he walked into a lighted area, then why was his skin still completely jet black?!

The reader would have to wait for that answer.

One day when the skies were getting dark, a black-costumed Spider man came back home to Peter Parker's and Mary Jane Watson's Soho apartment in New York, At first Mary thought that it was Parker coming home from a hard day of taking automatic timer camera pictures of Parker's self fighting muggers all day.

Mary was wrong, though, it was another kind of spider man.

Mary found out soon enough that this spider-man wasn't the Parker she knew any more.

It was as if someone had gotten Parker's secret identity and found out the secret that Peter Parker the Spiderman kept guarded in his (the Spiderman's) head and never told another: of his life: such as where** the Spiderman **lived and that Parker's girlfriend was Ms. Mary Watson-Parker.

It was as if somebody had taken his costume and came to Parker's home to destroy the rest of Parker's life.

This stranger: in the **exact** same costume of the Spiderman this; other: took off spider man's mask to show the spider-man's face to prove whom he was and scared Mary and frightened Mary for a long time into the dusk and Mary cried far into the night.

When Parker finally back: came home, in the black costume that Parker used to replace the first black costume that he lost; Parker came to: and back to: found Mary sitting there in complete darkness: reacting neurotically to his coming back home.

With tears streaming down her face at first, Mary was afraid of the Spiderman: Mary: been: and was: still crying almost hysterically.

Mary thought that Parker was a stranger until Parker took off his mask: the _someone else_ in the black costume_**: **__**had frightened **_Mary earlier:

Meredith-2 'FROM **SPIDER ****man**** 3**: VENOM?!

* Continued. *

- - -30- - -


	4. Chapter 4

_Line Counted Five

_2014:

Disposable Copy

FREE-VERSE POEM: AN ESSAY: HANDICAPPED SUPER HEROES; THE BEAST'S: DEFENDERS

by

Mark W. Meredith

I am willing to bet that you don't think that **_Robert the Hulk Banner _** would join a super hero team because of **_Hulk's _**psychoses and rage.

I'm willing to bet that you would not especially think he would join a hero group after reading comic books about how_ Hulk _had joined and quit the Avengers because they hated and mistrusted him.

Did you know that_ Hulk _has only joined the Avengers four times in 40 years during adventures?!

Even **if **you would think that**_ Hulk _**would join another group with heroes like Spider Man, I bet you wouldn't think that the Beast Henry McCoy from**_ X-MEN 3_,** **ORIGINS** and FIRST CLASS once led a team of heroes before he rejoined the X-Men after the 80's.

Defenders; **_Hulk_**,Wolverine, the Beast Hank McCoy, Nomad, Spider-Woman, War Machine (from IRON MAN 2), Silver Surfer, Doctor Strange, Giant Man, Thanos, Darkhawk, Thunderstrike (whom once replaced Thor), Dr. Druid (A prototype of Doctor Doom), and Iron Fist.

Stephen Strange Dr. Strange, had some form of mystic blindness that, affected Stephen Strange's health as well-as vision!

To tell the story right you must go back to around Strange's origins in the 60's.

J.M. DeMatteis was go'nn'ta' write STRANGE TALES starring Stephen Strange but how do you create a plot line for some-one so power-ful!?

J.M. DeMaitteis said the way you create a challenge to some-one so power filled is to strip them of their power.

Dr. Stephen Strange Doctor Strange was in love with a pan-dimensional woman named Clea but Stephen Strange needed to use dark magick to stop a more powerful enemy!

Stephen Strange had-to become weaker by using dark magick.

For the evil magick spell whom Stephen Strange needs Stephen Strange needed to take the dark energy from a woman whom loved Stephen Strange but Doctor Strange didn't love in return.

Stephen Strange went to a blind, wheel-chair bound woman whom Stephen Strange knew was in love with Stephen Strange but was rich.

Continued;

- - -30- - -

Approx Count 300

_2014;

_Disposable Copy

Afterwords?

by

Mark Walt Meredith

That is the end of that act of the story so far. Do you think that's the end of the life of this main character? Not necessarily, if you don't want it to be, then write me a note about how you want to see the next chapter in the story of this main character's life! What happens next?!

Who knows what happens? Tell me what you want to be happening in the story, next, OK?! OK! Perhaps I'll write the next chapter very soon from now!

- - -30- - -


	5. Chapter 5

G. M. Approximately Words Counted 600

6 Grove 2014, G. M.

Disposable Copy

3372

DISABLED SUPER HEROES: THE

LEAGUE OF EXTRAORDINARY GENTLEMEN?!

by

Mark Meredith

**The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen** is the Justice League of America of the 1890's. Our story begins in the eight-teen-ninety's; our story begins in the next paragraph.

Alan Quatermain-is some kind of precursor to Dr. Henry Jones from the movie Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade. Quatermain was a character in many adventure stories_**: **__**Penny Dreadfuls magazines**_ printed in the gay nineties. The U.K. people would buy these cheap magazines as an inexpensive hobby reading adventure short stories.

When Wilhelmina Harker from the old classic novel Dracula by Bram Stoker and Captain Nemo from the classic novel, Jules Verne's 2,000 Leagues under the Sea went to find and hire Quatermain for their mission: when Nemo and Mina Harker found Quatermain to acquire Quatermain for their mission. Quatermain was in a Middle Eastern Opium Den: very old by then and very addicted to opium Poppies**. ** The Extraordinary needed Quatermain's help in a dire emergency **the Extraordinary**: Nemo and Mina Harker obtained Quatermain's thin, wasted away, weak, light body: then just put Quatermain in a locked room in Nemo's submarine the Nautilus. Quatermain went through withdrawal symptoms for almost two days: screaming in the porthole window in the metal door, locked from the outside.

By the time, the Nautilus was, to England Quatermain felt mentally stronger now that the drug's influence was gone. By the time that the Extraordinary had gotten to Quatermain: Quatermain was getting on in years and had trouble exerting himself and doing _certain things standing up__._

Meredith-2 DISABLED SUPER HEROES: THE LEAGUE OF EXTRAOR'

Hawley Griffin, the Invisible Man-is a little psychologically unstable and perhaps has been all of Hawley Griffin's, life even before, Invisible Man's first turning invisible. Invisible Man suffers from something called inappropriate laughter. Inappropriate laughter is a minor clue that perhaps someone is psychologically ill. When someone laughs out loud a lot for any little reason and at nothing it is a minor side-effect of being mentally unstable.

Mr. Griffin, will say, "A-ha-ha." and talk about in front of women about how Griffin, hates humanity and how that is why Griffin, wanted to be some**thing** a little bit different and one step away from being human. Then Griffin, will say that Griffin, still has human urges: but it's just that Griffin's, MAN-LY wants are more transparent: in front of a lady which for Griffin's, time is inappropriate and makes Griffin, a lecher. Comments such as that show where Griffin's mind is at: in the gutter:

Meredith-3 DISABLED SUPER HEROES: THE LEAGUE OF EX'

* Continued: *

- - -30- - -


	6. Chapter 6

Yuri T. Lines Count 37

Five Six Grove Road Two Thousand and Fourteen, Yuri T.

MO, WO 71612 _ Disposable Copy

Phone Ex. 6822

Last Four Sec. #'s 5064

HANDICAPPED SUPER HEROES: MTV'S THE MAXX!

by

Mark W. Meredith

This writer is betting the reader this very moment that she or he does not know of a hero who sees hallucinations.

That is another bet that the _Narrator_ would win!

_The Maxx _ is a super hero that is homeless much like Mr. Kovacs the Rorschach from the movie Watchmen: was and has trouble thinking logically at times; much like mentally ill people do sometimes.

_The Maxx _ will assume that all people know what: Di-cants: rubber-like: tiger vegetables from Max's dreamlike _visions_ are, and _the Maxx _ will use strange words to describe the things in his hallucinations: such as the Di-cants' broccoli spasms or how the wood planks **broke like **_**crickets**_.

The story begins in the early 90's.

One evening: as the sky rained down upon a dark alley: Max sat crouched over in the Max's sideways cardboard box staring out at the entrance of the alley as water dripped from the top of the box.

It was eight o'clock on Thursday so _the Maxx _ was trying to create up an episode of _Cheers_ in his mind and imagine watching it.

A cab dropped a young woman off at the mouth to the alley; at the wrong place and sped off.

The cab driver was paid by these two muggers to do that because the _Cabby_ was in on the swindle, too.

The muggers came out and the strong one of the two muggers grabbed her by her hair and yanked her off balance.

They relinquished her of her money as a large coin fell to the ground and rolled down the length of the alley.

The smaller mugger ran after it knowing that the well-muscled mugger would get most of the money and that he, the pipsqueak, could keep the extra change that fell on the ground, so: every last dime counted.

Maxx thought overdramatically to himself in the in the manner that dark super heroes do, "One time a woman got away from the muggers by running two blocks on a broken ankle."

**Sometimes: luck saves them**; the quarter came to a stop in front of the shadow-lined box as the small mugger reached down for the coin.

Maxx thought to him-self as he put _the Maxx'_s clawed finger down upon the quarter, holding it firmly down: **and sometimes it's me!**

_The Maxx _ surged out of the box to show _the Maxx's _ presence to the smaller mugger.

_Police_ car spotlights shone upon _the Maxx _ as a police officer replied, "And sometimes it's us: " how could the officers have heard _the Maxx's _ thoughts?!

Maxx then realized that he had been talking aloud to himself: again.

The police put _the Maxx _ in the back of the squad car again for again attacking people and taking the law into his own hands before they were judged guilty by a court of law.

While the officers talked in the front seats, the world around Maxx began to change unwillingly by Maxx.

He cursed the change, wishing Maxx could blame a drug or alcohol Maxx knew that it was at least if the Maxx ever took drugs, that would explain the visions but he couldn't explain the other world or why he thought it was real.

The next thing he knew _the Maxx _ was in the Outback: not the Outback in Australia but the dream world that perhaps a child would think up and imagine if somebody were to ask a little boy or girl what they thought the outback was like.

Maxx was running and jumping amongst the long, dry, browned _grasses_ with Maxx's animal pelt headdress with the feathers in it.

This wasn't any walk in the park though_; the Maxx_ was running from the hammers of the Mountain Giants!

Maxx had heard that the hammerheads of the Mountain Giants tied to the tree-handles were made from the petrified hearts of the flying whales that lived in the Outback.

Maxx had heard that anybody killed by the war hammers of the Mountain Giants would awaken in a pool of sweet milks: with beautiful women all around: and scented oils.

He thought that _the Maxx'd_ not let the Mountain Giants show Maxx if that was true.

_The Maxx _ made it to the lair of the Leopard Queen, a building in the middle of the Outback's dried grasses made of dry, rotten boards with an adobe (clay) spherical room on top.

_The Maxx _ jumped up on the side, grabbing hold of part of the side that didn't have as many boards as the rest of the building and pulled some of the dry, rotting, weak planks off: which were breaking like crickets: so that Maxx may find a way in.

Tired, _the Maxx _ found his way, jumping inside of the shady interior to lie down and rest.

Meanwhile, a self-styled wannabe _social_ worker named Julie had found a new homeless person to attempt helping.

Julie had managed to get him to come in to her building and go up to Julie's self-made office, which Julie paid for: with her own money to furnish.

Julie played at being a social worker, testing him to see if he was mentally ill by asking the homeless man who was president.

The homeless person wondered aloud about why Julie didn't dress like a normal social worker with Julie's Basketball shoes, cut up jeans, and half-shirt as Julie put the incomplete form alphabetically into a file cabinet.

Julie as usual: trying to help people: like always usually was.

The homeless person mentioned that Julie looked more like a hooker, which made Julie think that she should give up at her little social worker act and take a break for a while.

Momentarily: Julie got a call on her phone about one of her other homeless friends being in jail again because Max, the homeless man, was causing trouble again.

She put on Julie's trench coat and left for the police department:

* Continued. *

- - -30- - -


End file.
